IT'S TIME
by randomle26
Summary: An end of an era is creeping up closely behind the backs of these teenagers, and now that their futures are open, they don't know how they're going to spend it. It's Career Day! Time to decide if you join a big corporate company or you stand behind a counter saying, "And do you want cheese on that Big Mac?"


**AN: Really short RobRae one shot. I needed to get it out of my system. Please ignore the errors that will be there, without a doubt.**

**Song Inspiration: ****IT'S TIME**** by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_So this is what you meant__  
__When you said that you were spent__  
__And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit__  
__Right to the top__  
__Don't hold back__  
__Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down__  
__I don't ever wanna leave this town__  
__'Cause after all__  
__This city never sleeps at night_

* * *

"How about a police officer?" offered the leader of the Titans, clad in his distastefully colored uniform. "I like it," he prolonged, "'Officer Roth' has a nice ring to it."

Raven's face wrinkled oddly at his proposal. Crossing her bare legs in her seat, she disputed, "I don't think I could pull that off. I mean, it might work for _you_, but definitely not me."(1)

Robin smirked, "What makes me more qualified?" She shrugged, "You're always finding some way to branch out justice. Besides, you become part of the fuzz and you might have a realistic excuse as to why you're working on three hours of sleep."

He sighed, "Okay, so police officer's out. How about fire-woman?" She gave him her classic _are-you-serious_ glare. Robin put his hands up defensively, "Okay. Tough crowd tonight, huh?"

"I don't get why you're so persistent," Raven remarked, "Why are you pushing all these jobs at me?" Robin- slightly blushing- said, "I just want to make sure you'll be okay, Raven. Now that the Titans are…ending… I won't know if you're in harm's way or not without our communicators."

Raven smiled at the (soon to no longer be) Boy Wonder, and leaned over to kiss his temple, "You're truth shines like your uniform, Traffic Light." Robin rolled his eyes, "Not going to be 'Traffic Light' forever, Rae." Raven smirked, "Oh yeah, are you planning to take Starfire's suggestion…_Nightwing_?"

With a shrug, he quickly pulled the empath into his lap and kidded, "Black and blue, kinda like my favorite bird." Raven sighed, thoughtfully running her hand through his ebony locks- ignoring the hair gel sticking to her digits. He looked up at her and said, "I'm going to miss you, Rae."

"You'll miss all of us, _Richard_," Raven said, "But you know who to call if there's trouble." (2) Robin smiled solicitously and queried, "And if I want just _one_ Titan?" She smiled at his obvious hint/innuendo, kissing his forehead, and breathed to his ear, "I'll be there."

"So you've decided to take up my offer? Come to Blüdhaven with me and live with me?" he asked, a hint of _hope_ in his tone. She sighed, trying to pry his hands away, and shook her head. "I'm going to stay here in Jump," she justified. "But you just said-" he started.

"I'll come if you call for me, but I can't guarantee I'll stay overnight," she further explained, "I can't- I_ won't_- sit in a Blüdhaven apartment, worrying if a robber injured you on your way home." The empath could tell he was disappointed by that- without using her empathy skills or looking at his eyes. She placed her pale index finger underneath the acrobat's chin, forcing him to look up at her through his mask. She said, "This is a good way to know what it's like not to depend on you, Robin. You're my hero…but maybe it's time I be my own hero." He smiled at the thoughtfulness in her answer, and leaned up to kiss her. "Maybe we'll share a house someday?" he asked, still hopeful.

She smiled down at him and answered, "Maybe someday." As she placed her hands on his shoulder, the consumption of Raven-like thoughts began mounting in his brain when their lips touched. The past two years- the start of their relationship- had been the best he could remember. What would he do without those morning kisses? Without the sweet moments of silence the two would share as they read their pieces of literature- her book and his newspaper? Without these instants where he could just hold her when he feared _any_ of his nightmares (Slade coming back, his parents death relived, her taken from him) would come true?

Noticing his lack of motion, Raven pulled back, "Something wrong, _Richard_?" Robin placed his gloved hand at her hip and said, "Nothing, Rae. Just…thinking about you and…and how I'm going to miss you." She tilted her head in confusion, "You can talk to me whenever you need to."

"Even if it's three in the morning?" he asked, teasing at most- slightly worried that might start as a habit of his. But Raven answered honestly at the bird, "Even if you just want to say 'Hi'."

Robin leaned up and attempted to bring her into another, much needed kiss. He closed his eyes, puckering his lips, but was met with the pads of her fingers instead of her soft lips that he was overly familiar with.

Raven smirked, finally able to move off his lap, and reminded him, "I believe we had an _important_ task in front of us." Robin whined, "I thought we were taking a break." She rolled her eyes, "You're the one who wanted to do this, smartass."

With a sigh, he looked down at the newspaper on his lap, revisiting the job listings, "How about going into law school? You'd be a great lawyer: they wouldn't have to worry about you getting _emotionally-attached_ to any of your clients or your cases."

Robin winced when he felt something hard- either it was the TV remote or she managed to steal one of his Birdarangs- hit the side of his face. He didn't know why, but she was always hitting him with something! (3)

Was it weird that he knew he would miss the abuse portion of their relationship?

* * *

_This road never looked so lonely__  
__This house doesn't burn down slowly__  
__To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?__  
__I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit__  
__I'm just the same as I was__  
__Now don't you understand__  
__That I'm never changing who I am_

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**(1) Robin was a police officer when he was in Blüdhaven- former DCU.**

**(2) I miss the old Titans' theme, not that I don't like the new one.**

**(3) I know I always have her hitting him in some way, but Raven seems like someone who would literally push him back into shape, okay!**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
